User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Diary of a Wimpy Rich Kid: Part 1
My arrival at Bullworth was nothing but interesting. My father was leaving the country to some place where rich people go (go figure) and he was leaving me at a school with one of the worst reptuations in the entire country. Very fucking fun right? I'm just a scrawny white boy that sits on the rich side of the fence. A fence that's made out of fucking gold. I was born and raised in the fantastic (hope you sense my sarcasm) city of Liberty City. My dad is the lead designer for one of top video game companies in all of America and that would mean we are drowning in money and crap, which may lead you to believe that I should love my life and if you do think that then FUCK YOU! My father is everything I should be but of course the gene pool decided that I was too much of a fuck up to be what he is. He's a tall, muscular guy good looking, short black hair the glasses he has (I wear glasses too) add to his rising sex appeal. The ones I wear make me look like Gollum and the Wicked Witch of the West had a baby, and when I walk around even the flies, that love carrion mind you, tend to even avoid me. What a chick magnet I am! So my dad is getting all the useless stuff out of the back of the Turismo which I begged him not to bring. We have four other cars and at the very least he should of brought the shitty ''Imponte ''Ruiner that's beat up and in need of a new everything. That way I atleast would've looked a little bit tough and maybe nobody would knock out my teeth for maybe ten more minutes. "Here ya go son." My dad says, his clean shaven, handsome face giving me sort of a smile. I often thought that my father hated me, maybe I was too geeky. I mean he is a lead game designer! That has "Virgin for life" stamped all over and yet the ladies love him and when he tells them that he's a game designer women actually would actually think that's cool. "Thanks dad," I said, giving him a phony smile. He came up to me and gave me half a hug, which is usually more then I ever get! I am probably getting this because he doesn't want me to feel terrible and lonely for a few minutes, while he heads down to the Airport to bang babes in Montreal. Then faster then you could say, "HOLY SHIT!" He was in that Turismo and then he was gone. "Love you, dad." I said and at that point I was on the verge of tears, I new I was being to dramatic. No wonder he hates you, you're such a fucking cry baby! The dark side of my mind screamed at me. I often thought that there was that angelic side and then the devil side, like in old cartoons where they randomly appear on your shoulder and tell you not to do stupid shit. Suitcases in hand, I turned and walked through the gates. The gargoyles at the gate almost made me want to shit my pants and that ain't a joke at all. I then went to the office in the main building, and even though I'm not very observant and it took me some time to realize that those to buildings off to the side were dorms I finally made it to the office. When I got there I met a women at the front desk. Man, she was old, she was ancient! She was probably around 35. "Hello, young man. I am Miss Danvers, how are you?" She said so slowly that it made me feel like a five year old. If I was some strong, buff dude I would've Hulk smashed her. Sadly though I'm not. "Hello there, Miss Danvers!" I replied, I sat down on the couch because I had to wait for Dr. Crabblesnitch to see me. I slicked my hair back and tried to be all cool but to anyone that saw me the first thing that probably went through their heads was 'FAGGOT ALERT!' which I wasn't intentionally aiming for but oh well. I continued to sit and wait. Hoping that this would not take long. Just then a tall man with a huge ass nose came out, and behind him a big muscular kid behind him. The kid looked like a goddamn gorilla, he could maul me with his pinky! "Miss Danvers, please take Michael down to serve his detention." The man ordered with a thick voice. "I don't want him sneaking off again." He finished, then he finally looked at me. "You must be Jason! I had heard so many great things about you, please come along!" He said with excitement in his tone. Miss Danvers grabbed the huge as fucking shit gorilla and started to drag him. "Oh, Miss Danvers. I didn't know you liked younger men!" The student retorted. I laughed to myself, that kid was funny as shit. I followed Dr. Crabblesnitch into his office and took a seat on one of his helluva comfy chairs'. Category:Blog posts